


Birdseed and Garters

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Avi is a naive bean, Cute things, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Love, Porn with Feelings, Requested fic, Romance, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Jitters, dan would use a def leppard lyric in his vows, dan's hair is filled with birdseed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan and you are late to your wedding reception for good reasons.





	Birdseed and Garters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr for a smutty fluffy wedding fic. I may use the backstory I wrote as an idea for a future fic. I got carried away with the backstory, but whatever. It's cute so shush. If anyone likes the backstory I may do something with it eventually. Enjoy the smut. I hope it's satisfactory.

Dan reached into his jacket pocket his fingers trailing along the folded-up index card within the pocket. Maybe he should have written this on prettier paper? Maybe something fancier than a crummy index card he’d scooped up from the Grump Space. Maybe he should have transferred the vows over onto a piece of nice stationary? There was stationary back inside, maybe he should do it now?

He took a deep breath telling himself to ignore the desire to do this. Even if he managed to transfer over the vows onto a new piece of paper he was so anxious that his handwriting probably wouldn’t turn out legible enough to read. You wouldn’t care what the vows were written on Dan reminded himself. His words were more important than what he choose to write them down on.

He silently fought the urge to yank the index card out of his pocket and go over his vows once again. He’d already read over the vows twice this morning, he reminded himself. Besides he knew that reading the vows again would only calm his anxiety for a moment before it got stirred back up again. There was no need to read the vows again. Nothing had changed since he’d read them last.

He cringed as his brain tried to lead him down a dark trail: What if his vows weren’t good enough? He’d tried to put his heart into writing them, but what if they weren’t as amazing as they should be?

He took a deep breath silencing his worries. He was obsessing. He just needed to take a deep breath and ignore his trivial worries. His anxieties had no foundation to stand on. He was getting all neurotic over baseless ideas of how his brain thought things would go.

The vows were perfect Dan tried to remind himself. He’d worked hard on them. He’d written them and rewritten them over a dozen times now. They were as perfect as they could possibly be. You would love them, he reminded himself.

He had poured his soul into his vows and you would be able to tell. He knew you would even like the silly Def Leppard lyric he’d thrown into the vows; “You’ve got the peaches. I’ve got the cream.” He had told you he would find a way to stick that lyric from Pour Some Sugar on Me into his vows and he wasn’t lying. After all Def Leppard was one of the bands, other than Rush, that Dan had ever fallen in love with.

You had never really fanatically listened to Def Leppard before you had met Dan, but he was proud to say that he’d made a fan out of you. 

He knew of course that his parents and your mother might find not find putting the lyric into his vows as funny as the two of you. Dan knew though that they probably should have known what to expect when you had both decided to write your own vows.

Dan had never really seriously thought he would get married. In fact, any talk of marriage and huge commitments usually made Dan turn a little green. His anxiety always got the best of him when he thought about committing to someone for life. It was such a huge step.

In Dan’s opinion if you got married it was supposed to be forever, and forever was a very very long time. He didn’t see how anyone could jump into forever without having hesitations. He’d always felt that marriage just wasn’t a commitment he’d ever truly feel comfortable just jumping straight into without any qualms.

He had always worried that his cautious approach to commitment would push you away eventually, but you’d remained so patient with him. You had always been so understanding of his cagey reaction to any mentions of marriage.

You had always told him that you didn’t need a ring or a marriage license to validate your relationship with him. You had been happily living together for years after all. What difference was a ring and a new last name going to make?

So, it had been a shock when Dan had proposed. To be totally honest, it had been a shock to Dan as well. The words had sort of just fallen from his lips; marry me.

You had made him repeat himself of course, unsure if you had misheard him. You hadn’t expected to be proposed to in the middle of a late late night game of Cards Against Humanity with Dan’s and your friends.

Dan had been embarrassed by his awkward timing. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d chosen that as the perfect moment to propose.

He’d been mulling over the idea for months, struggling to come up with the best way to propose. That hadn’t been the way he’d thought he would do it. Of course, he had never thought he’d actually find someone who he would feel comfortable enough to propose to.

Dan could admit that maybe you had changed his outlook on commitment. Things had just seemed to click into place as far as your place in one another’s lives went. You had been there for him when he’d needed you the most and he had done his best to do the same for you. You had been a constant source of emotional support and strength for one another.

So, the words had just seemed to fall from his lips so naturally.

After forcing Dan to repeat himself a few more times, just to be sure that he knew exactly what he was asking you, you had said yes.

Of course, Dan had tried make up for his less than romantic proposal a few nights later with a new proposal. The answer had still been yes.

That had been that. You had spent the larger part of the past year planning your wedding.

Today was finally the big day, and Dan couldn’t help but to wonder if you were as anxious as him.

He shoved his glasses up the black plastic frames threatening to slide right down his nose. Usually he would have worn contacts but he didn’t want to put up with dealing with contacts today. Besides he had a distinct feeling he was going to get a bit weepy today. There was nothing worse than getting teary eyed in contacts.

Dan shifted in place his stomach in knots. He silently wondered if maybe he should have eaten less for brunch. Dan’s groomsmen had taken him to eat pancakes late this morning at a little diner not far from the old historic mansion turned wedding venue you had chosen to marry in.

Pancakes were Dan’s favorite breakfast food and he had enjoyed his meal. He might have overdone it though when it came to enjoying his meal.

When he got nervous he could tend to overeat. This morning hadn’t been an exception to that tendency. After eating a huge stack of pancakes this morning he felt a little bit sick to his stomach. His sensitive stomach felt overfull and he prayed his stomach wouldn’t betray him by getting gassy or vomity during the ceremony.

Dan glanced back through the clear screen door leading from the balcony he was standing on into the small bedroom his groomsmen and he had shuffled around to dress in this morning. Barry and one of Dan’s childhood friends from back in New Jersey were both knocked out on the sofa the pair having drank too much the night before.

At least he wasn’t battling a hangover, Dan reminded himself. His stomach would probably hurt a hell of a lot worse if he was hungover on top of being an anxious mess.

Dan continued to focus on his breathing trying to take in the fresh mountain air. The clean air was a nice change from the smog in LA, even the air in Glendale was just the slightest bit thick with pollution.

The air out here was different; clearer, crisper. The entire environment was a world away from the busy city you were both so accustomed to. The old mansion overlooked the Angeles National Forest. It really was the perfect location for the wedding.

The mansion had long ago been turned over from being a private residence to a venue used for weddings and parties. Dan and you had fallen in love with the mansion the second you saw it. The home had a very rustic feel to it which made it fit right in with the mountainous region. You couldn’t think of a better venue for the wedding.

They were fifty miles from Downtown LA near the Buckhorn Camp Trail. Everyone had rented rooms in the same lodge you would be having your reception in. They had all made the trip to the venue to prep for the wedding this morning. 

Both the venue and the lodge were located in such a beautiful area; there was a healthy view of the mountains, more plant life and wildlife than you’d ever see in the city, clear fresh air, and pretty blue skies.

The mansion had been chosen mostly for scenery. It was a nice peaceful woodsy setting for your wedding.

The mansion where the ceremony would take place and the lodge where the reception would take place weren’t too long of a drive from Los Angeles, or at least Dan had hoped for the guests’ sake that it wasn’t too long of a drive.

The guestlist was small; just immediate family and some dear friends. The wedding ceremony itself was going to be equally as small. Dan and you had spent most of your money on the reception and your planned honeymoon to tell the truth.

You had already rented a cabin in the forest to spend your honeymoon in. The plan was just to disappear for a week locked up together away from the everyday usual stresses of your life. No, it wasn’t travelling or anything extravagant, but the cabin rental was more than enough for you both.

Dan took another deep breath already knowing he would feel much better once the ceremony was complete. He’d had pre-wedding jitters for weeks now. He just wanted things to be perfect. You had both spent so long planning all this out to the last detail. Things should be perfect. You deserved perfect.

Dan’s anxiety lifted for a moment as he spotted his father walking your dog along the edge of the property. The dog managed to bounce along happily ahead of Avi. The dog had long ago adjusted well to having one of its legs amputated.

The laughter slipped through Dan’s lips as he spotted Avi reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a small bag of mixed nuts slipping a few peanuts to Schmendrick, the Australian Sheppard mix happily gobbling up the treat.

Dan just hoped that Schmendrick’s unfortunate sensitive stomach didn’t backfire on him causing him to puke the peanuts up during the wedding ceremony. People said that a person’s dog truly did fit their owner, and Dan guessed as far as sensitive digestive systems went Schmendrick and he were two peas in a pod.

It had been hard enough to find both a ceremony venue and a reception venue that would allow Schmendrick to be there, the last thing anyone needed was to pay for a carpet cleaning bill because the poor dog puked on the floor.

Yes, most people would say it was stupid to want the dog at the wedding, but most people didn’t know just why the dog needed to be there.

Without the dog Dan and you would have never met to begin with.

Back in 2012 Dan had just recently made the move to Los Angeles from New York. He had been struggling to adjust to the new environment, though the Los Angeles sun was a pleasant refreshing change from the cold of up north.

Dan wouldn’t join Game Grumps until a year later so money had been a bit tighter then. In 2012 he had landed a role hosting a small sketch comedy miniseries for Mondo Media. It was called Dirty Shorts. He played a character similar to Danny Sexbang; an exaggerated version of himself. It would turn out not to be a successful series; only lasting about twelve episodes, but it had been a nice paycheck at the time. It had been a much-needed boost to his tight finances.

He had been leaving the studio one night when he’d spotted the Schmendrick. The poor dog had been curled up by a dumpster covered in fleas and malnourished. The dog had been injured; it’s right front leg held up to its side the maimed limb looking as though it had been hurt but never properly treated.

The dog had tried to scurry away as Dan had approached, but his hurt limb and weak form had meant that the dog had collapsed soon after attempting to make a run for it.

Dan hadn’t been able to turn away. His empathy had won out as he’d spotted the dog. He had thoughtlessly scooped up the injured dog wrapping the shivering frightened animal in his jacket.

He had googled the nearest veterinary hospital on his phone before rushing the dog there.

You hadn’t been expecting for anyone to come into the veterinary hospital that night. Your shift had just started but it had been slow so far. Mostly you’d spent your night caring for a few newborn kittens and collecting a few blood samples from a dog who had been brought in the day before. That slow night had sped up as Dan had come in with a very injured extremely sick dog.

You could admit you had been impressed that Dan had brought in the dog especially considering the fact that it was just a stray dog he’d come across. One thing you had discovered from this job was that sadly most people would have just left the dog to suffer.

You had seen plenty of cases where your boss Dr. Patterson had been called in by the ASPCA to assist in cases of neglected dogs and cats. Working as a vet tech meant that you sometimes saw animals in pretty awful situations due to mankind’s neglect and lack of compassion.

Most people wouldn’t have bothered with a dog that wasn’t their responsibility. You had quickly discovered that Dan Avidan wasn’t most people though.

You had been surprised that Dan had stuck around while the dog was being treated. Most people would have just dropped the dog off and left. You had been impressed that Dan had not only stuck around but had willingly taken his wallet out offering to pay whatever it took to make sure that the dog received whatever it needed to be nursed back to health.

The amputation surgery and the antibiotics the dog had needed hadn’t been cheap but Dan had sworn he’d do whatever it took to work out a way to pay for it.

Though Dan had admitted that he didn’t have the right living situation to take the dog home with him, he had felt the need to pay for the dog’s treatment. His compassion had overridden any sense of being sensible with his finances.

After the dog had been cared for it had been decided that he would be housed at the veterinary hospital until a home could be found. Though Dan didn’t have to he had kept checking in on the dog, stopping by daily to check in.

If you hadn’t come to admire Dan before then, his visits to the dog had definitely won over your respect.

You had been the one who had suggested that Dan should name the dog even if Dan couldn’t take him home with him.

Dan had chosen the odd name Schmendrick after a character from his favorite fantasy novel the Last Unicorn. You had chuckled at the odd choice in a name, but it had quickly grown on you, as had the dog and, though you didn’t want to admit it, Dan.

Dan could admit that the visits to the veterinary hospital had started out as just a way to reassure himself that he’d made a good investment in paying for Schmendrick’s recovery.

Money had been tight for him back then after all, the vet bill had been a hit to his tight finances. Even with the paycheck he’d gotten from Mondo Media he was still working a crappy part time job he hated to keep his head above water.

So, seeing that the dog was being treated well had been a reassurance that Dan had made a good choice even if it meant living on rice and beans for a short time.

Pretty soon those visits to the veterinary hospital had become not just a way for Dan to see Schmendrick, but a way to see you as well.

He would be lying if he had tried to say that he didn’t find you cute. He had maybe developed a gigantic crush on you. You had been attractive even wearing the less than flattering dark blue scrubs that your job required. He liked the sugary sweet voice you used when you talked to the animals in the hospital. He liked your equally sweet smile.

The crush had maybe become more than mutual. Dan was hard not to find cute. He was handsome, creative, funny, and sweet. It was a rare combination.

During those visits Dan and you had developed a bit of a friendship, well a friendship where flirting was a pastime. He had even brought you dinner once or twice during those visits.

When you had announced that you had decided to adopt Schmendrick Dan had made his move. He had been almost sure you would tell him no when he’d asked you, but still he’d managed to work the question from his mouth.

“Do you think it would be okay if I still visited Schmendrick now that he’s going home with you?…I mean…I’ve gotten kind of attached to him.”

Dan had paused finishing that statement in his head: And I’ve gotten attached to you.

He had spoken again hoping he wasn’t shooting himself in the foot. The last thing he wanted you to think was that he was being some kind of a creep, hitting on you at work. “I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him sometime….you too, I’d like to maybe hang out with you more…maybe we could even hang out one on one…the two of us.”

He had been so convinced that you were going to say no that he had almost dropped his jaw as you’d spoken up. “That sounds great. I would really like that Danny.”

That had been all it had taken. Pretty soon it had become obvious that all that hanging out was actually dating. Your first kiss hadn’t come long after Dan had started to come to your place to hang out. It hadn’t taken long at all to fall for one another.

Dan knew that he had Schmendrick to thank for leading you to one another. So, it only seemed right for the dog to be present for the wedding.

Dan almost jumped out of his skin as Arin joined him on the balcony a snort leaving the younger man’s nose as he spotted Avi still feeding Schmendrick peanuts. “Your dog is so going to puke.”

“Ugh, I just hope he does it before the ceremony.” Dan groaned tempted to call out to his father to cut it out.

He resisted the urge to do this. He might be a grown man, but he still didn’t feel as though he had the right to order his father around. It didn’t matter how old you were, you still were a kid when it came to your parents.

Dan let out a small sigh his eyes cutting over towards Arin his stomach beginning to knot up again. “Do you have the ring?”

“What ring?” Arin responded a small smirk crossing his features which only earned a glare from Dan.

Arin clutched his sides as he shook with laughter amused at the fact that Dan’s gaze was practically shooting daggers at him. “Sorry. This is like the third time you’ve asked me that today though. I have the ring trust me. It’s right here in a ring box in my jacket pocket. I’ll show it to you again if that helps.”

“No…it’s fine. I’m being an obsessive idiot. I’m sorry. I’m just anxious.” Dan remarked running a hand through his messy curls.

He had debated pulling his hair back with a ponytail holder, but he’d decided against it. You loved him crazy curls and all. His mother of course had fussed a bit over his hair, but Dan hadn’t paid too much attention to her fussing. She was his mom after all, moms fussed over everything.

Arin gave Dan’s back a reassuring pat trying to calm his nerves. “It’s fine. You’re supposed to be jittery.”

Arin spoke once again giving Dan a small grin. “If it makes you feel better [Y/N] is just as jittery. So ya know, you’re both anxious messes.”

“Were you this anxious when you married Suzy? I mean…I know I was there, but I don’t remember if you seemed all that freaked out or not.” Dan blurted out as he reached back into his jacket pocket his fingers running along the index card once again.

Arin nodded his head a small nostalgic smile crossing his features. “Yeah I was a mess. You should be a mess though. I mean it’s a big deal….a huge deal. Just warning you though, you’re going to cry when you see her walk down the aisle. You’re going to swear you won’t be that big of a weepy wuss, but then it’ll happen.”

“I’m already a weepy mess most of the time anyway.” Dan pointed out knowing he’d never been shy to admit that he had zero qualms about crying in front of anyone.

He shifted his eyes out to the scenery again a small frown crossing his features. Arin spotted the look on Dan’s face quick to attempt to reassure the man. “No one’s gotten in without an invite. Trust me, I’ve got it covered.”

Dan shook his head hating that security even had to be a thing. He doubted your grandfather and your father would dare to show up, but still he feared that they might jump out of the bushes at the last second ready to sneak into the ceremony and ruin the day.

Your grandfather and your father hadn’t wanted you to marry Dan. At first Dan had feared that it was simply because he wasn’t the nice Italian boy your family had pictured for you, but you had explained that it actually went much deeper than that.

Dan had felt so embarrassed when he’d explained the entire story to Arin. He had felt even more mortified when Arin had offered to hire some security.

Arin hadn’t taken no for an answer. He was insisting that this was his wedding gift to Dan and you. Dan just hoped that the gift didn’t have to be put to use.

…………………………

You were anxious, actually you were more than anxious. You were petrified.

You had never really thought that this day would come. Dan had always been so weird about commitment after all. You had never taken his phobia of commitment as a sign that he didn’t care for you.

If he didn’t love you he would have never insisted that you move in with him. If he didn’t love you he would have never insisted on taking you to meet his family. If he didn’t love you he wouldn’t be so proud to introduce you as his girlfriend to anyone who would listen. If he didn’t love you then he wouldn’t have been as good to you as he always was.

It was just that marriage made him a little antsy. He was afraid to take the plunge, but that didn’t mean he loved you any less.

You had been telling the truth when you had told him that you didn’t need a marriage certificate to prove that your relationship was valid.

To tell the truth marriage made you a bit edgy as well. It was all because of your grandfather and your father.

You came from an old Italian family. Your father and your grandfather were right off the boat from Italy. Your mom was first generation Italian-American.

Your grandfather and your father had a certain idea of the type of man you were going to marry.

Your grandfather and your father had found what they said was the perfect suitor for you. He was the son of a business partner of your father’s. His name was Robert and your father and grandfather had insisted he was the perfect husband for you. He was attractive, wealthy, and his family were old friends.

Your mother had never been supportive of the concept of an arranged marriage. Your parents had divorced when you were a toddler and your father had been a weekend dad. This hadn’t stopped him from trying to push the idea of you marrying Robert though.

It had even come down to Robert actually proposing to you more than once. You had always said no of course.

You had always been adamant that if you were going to marry it was going to be for love.

You had never really expected to fall in love, but then you had met Dan.

Your father and your grandfather had hated Dan from the start. When they had found out Dan had proposed the shit had hit the fan.

How could you, they had both exclaimed. You had a perfectly acceptable suitor, why would you marry Dan?

Because I love him, that had always been your answer.

You had banned anyone who didn’t approve of this marriage from the wedding.

You were surprised to find that you weren’t that upset about your grandfather and your father’s absence. Your relationship with the men had always been strained.

They had never approved of your choices. When you had decided to become a Vet Tech they had criticized you for not falling into the role of a housewife that they had assumed you take. When you had moved out to California they had criticized your choice to move so far from home. When you had fallen in love with Dan they had criticized you.

You had no room for their criticism, especially not today.

You felt your cheeks flush as your mother spoke her thin hand busily working to clip the long veil into your hair. “You’re thinking too hard. You look like you’re miles away.”

“Just nervous.” You admitted twisting your engagement ring around your finger.

You had been an anxious mess all morning. Suzy and Holly as well as your cousin and your sister had done their best to play good bridesmaids and keep you distracted and calm.

You just wanted everything to go off without a hitch. You were only doing this once after all. You and Danny had always agreed in the belief that marriage was forever.

Arin had already peeked in on you and had been quick to reassure you that Dan was a bigger mess.

You weren’t that shocked to hear it. Dan might have developed some confidence as a performer, but he was still a neurotic mess at times. You knew he still occasionally struggled with his OCD tendencies. He had been so worked up lately that he’d been falling back on old habits as an attempt to soothe his anxiety.

You had been doing all you could to support him. You had reminded him time and time again that you didn’t need things to be perfect. You just needed him.

Still though Dan was just as big of a mess as you.

“You have no reason to be nervous. Danny is a good boy.” Your mother insisted as she finally managed to clip the veil into your long locks.

You chuckled not helping but to tease her slightly. “Even if you don’t like his band’s music.”

Your mother rolled her eyes clicking her tongue slightly. “I liked the cover albums they made. I might not like how raunchy Dan’s band is, but he loves you. That’s good enough for me.”

You shook your head remembering how your mother’s face had paled as your sister had giddily shown her [Y/N’s] boyfriend’s music videos.

Needless to say, your mother had been less than impressed when she’d seen Ninja Sex Party’s video for Road Trip. You guessed you couldn’t blame her for being ever so slightly uncertain about Dan. It had probably been awkward to hear your daughter’s boyfriend singing about going on a sex fueled road trip in order to avoid falling into a meaningful relationship with a girl.

It had only been more awkward when you considered the fact that Dan had been shaking his hips in an American flag printed speedo for a big chunk of that video.

It had taken a lot of work on Dan’s side to convince your mother that Danny Sexbang and Dan Avidan were two entirely different people. In the end thankfully, your mother had realized that Danny Sexbang was only Dan’s alter ego and he definitely didn’t reflect anything about Dan’s and your relationship.

Your mother spoke again giving your shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “If you’re worrying about your father then you just need to push those fears out of your head. No one is going to ruin today.”

You gave her a tight smile as she spoke once again. “Don’t let anything ruin today. Just try to enjoy every second. It’ll be over before you two know it.”

You sighed not helping but to hope that the ceremony would end soon. Dan and you had gone pretty simple. You had chosen to go without any religious leanings and had decided simply to write your own vows. Schmendrick was going to walk you down the aisle hopefully allowing you to hold him by his leash. You had invited only your closest friends and family. Arin had helped out by hiring security to ensure that no uninvited guests arrived.

You just hoped it would turn out as beautiful as Dan and you were both hoping.

You silently went over your vows in your head rehearsing them once again; “I love you so much. You’re my entire world. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I am so thankful that you want to spend your life by my side. I fall in love with you a little more every single day. You have the kindest sweetest soul of any person I have ever met. I’ve known that from the second you brought Schmendrick into the vet’s office that night. You captured my heart so quickly and I’m so amazed that someone who is as equally as handsome, talented, and kind would ever give me a chance. I can’t imagine a life without you. I promise I will do everything I can to love you and support you no matter what life throws at us. I know that as long as I have you by my side we can make it through anything. You have changed my life for the better in more ways than I can possibly count. I will always be the cream to your peaches.”

You smirked slightly at the last part of those vows. Your mother was going to cringe, but you knew Dan would appreciate it.

Today was going to be perfect, you reminded yourself. You just had to make it through today.

………………………………………………………………………..

You tried not to burst out laughing as Dan and you climbed into his SUV the both of you having been thoroughly littered with birdseed your guests had thrown at you on the way to Dan’s car.

Dan shook his head birdseed falling from his wild curls the sight only working more laughter from your lips.

He whined running his fingers through his curls shaking more birdseed from them. “I’m going to be picking birdseed out of my stupid hair all night.”

“So, you’ll be too busy tonight to consummate our marriage?” You teased giggling more at the wide-eyed expression of horror on his face.

“If there was a way to skip the reception and jump straight to our wedding night, I’d so do it.” Dan remarked as he started the car ignoring the birdseed issue for now.

“I think our parents would kill us if we did that.” You pointed out causing Dan to snicker.

“It would so be worth it though. I would risk death for sex with you.”

You shook your head failing not to laugh. “That’s because you’re thinking with your downstairs brain baby.”

Dan smirked his hand sneaking over to caress your leg over your lacy tea length gown. The material felt so nice under his skin. “You like my downstairs brain.”

He smiled as you dissolved into giggles again. He loved that he could still make you laugh even after all these years.

He kept his eyes on you finding it hard to focus on the road. You had considered taking the more traditional route of hiring a limo but had decided to take the more financially friendly role of driving yourselves to your own reception.

Dan just had to hope that he wouldn’t get into a wreck before you made the thirty-minute drive to the reception.

He knew he was going to have a hard time focusing on his driving as long as you were by his side. You looked so perfect. You had gone with a tea-length white lace dress with elbow length sleeves. You had left you long locks down clipping a veil into your hair. You had carried a small bouquet of white and orange garden roses.

He felt a smile cross his features as he spotted the golden ring on your finger. He wore a matching band on his finger, a sign that you were husband and wife.

Dan had cried of course. Arin had been telling the truth when he’d told Dan he would sob. The second Dan caught sight of you the waterworks had started.

He’d taken your tiny hands in his larger ones and had fought the desire to pull you against him as the ceremony started.

He had made it through the ceremony without being too much of a mess, though he had stumbled a bit over his vows.

You had made it through the ceremony though without too many hiccups and more importantly there had been no uninvited guests.

All and all it had been so much less frightening than Dan had always assumed it would be. In fact, he felt nothing but total peace at the moment, well peace and lust.

He hadn’t been joking about wanting to skip out on the reception and jump straight to the honeymoon.

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat as he decided to take a risk. He was sure he might go crazy with lust if he didn’t do something about this soon.

You widened your eyes as Dan pulled off the dirt road moving far off out of view of the main roads. “Is everything alright? You feeling okay?”

You reached out to press a hand to his cheek concern flooding your features. You didn’t have much time to fuss though as Dan’s lips slid across yours in a searing deep kiss.

He pulled back his dark eyes blown with lust. “I need you. You’re so beautiful and perfect. You look so fucking perfect. I need you so much right now baby.”

“Right here?” You asked though you couldn’t deny the stir of lust that his words brought out of you.

Dan nodded his head hoping he wasn’t ruining the day. This wouldn’t be the first time you two had had car sex though. “Yes, please baby. I need my wife.”

You gasped all reservations leaving your brain at these words. You nodded your head your lips sliding along his as you spoke. “I need my husband.”

You both somehow managed to make your way to the backseat without having to exit the car.

Dan managed to angle himself moving over you even with the less spacious backseat. His lips eagerly pressed to your skin his breath hot against you as his breathing quickened clearly so excited to get down to business. He groaned at the scent or your perfume; the sweet smell of roses enveloping him. He ran his hands up your thighs underneath your dress a groan leaving his lips at the feel of your silky-smooth skin. You were so soft. 

You were always so soft. He was pretty sure he could happily run his hands along your soft body for an eternity and never grow sick of the feel of it.

He was sure he would never get over how delicate you were against him. You fit against his thin frame like a puzzle piece. 

You whimpered as he somehow managed to drop down to his knees yanking your skirt up to expose you to him. You silently thanked the lord that you’d stuck to your guns at picking the shorter length gown instead of the ballgown your mother had tried to talk you into.

He moaned at the sight of your spread legs the lacy panties covering your center and the lacy garters on your thigh. You had chosen to wear two garters; one to keep and one to toss at the reception.

He pressed his lips to your knee moving up your thigh slowly his breath hot against your skin. You were suddenly very thankful for the spa treatment you had received the day before. Your skin was silkier than you were sure it had ever been.

You could admit the feel of Dan’s smooth face against your skin was a strange feeling. You had grown used to the scruff of the stubble he’d worn lately. He had surprised you by wanting to be clean shaven for today.

You whimpered as Dan’s lips pressed against the garter his teeth easily locking down over it. He moved it downwards slowly moving at an agonizing pace. You gasped the sight of the thin lace between his teeth making your center ache.

He shoved the garter into his jacket pocket before pressing his lips to your other knee moving upwards at that slow pace that was going to drive you insane.

You whined unable to stop yourself from begging him. “Please baby.”

“Please what?” Dan teased his words muffled as he kept his face pressed to your thigh.

“Need you.” You whimpered amazed at how wet you’d grown. He looked so beautiful staring up at you from under the lacy skirt of your gown his dark eyes filled with total lust and adoration.

You have me baby…. the ring kind of makes that clear.” Dan teased not helping but to torment you just a tiny bit as he nipped at the soft skin on your thigh.

You shook your head your voice so needy your hips jerking at the little bite. “Not funny, Danny. Please baby. Please.”

Dan gave in burying his face against the lacy fabric of your panties a pleased moan leaving his lips. You were so hot. He could feel it through the fabric. He groaned happy to bury his face against your clothed center nuzzling your heat his tongue tracing your slit through the lacy fabric.

You whimpered your head falling back your legs shaking the action. You gripped at the lacy fabric of your dress as he continued to trace his tongue long your slit teasing you slowly the lacy barrier between your heat and his tongue maddening.

You let out a disappointed whine as he pulled back suddenly a snicker escaping his lips amused by your clear frustration.

He placed his fingers under the waist band of your panties pulling them down. A chuckle left his lips as he spotted the words stitched into the right hip of the panties in sky blue thread; Mrs. Avidan.

“That was Suzy’s idea.” You whimpered as you watched him admire the stitching your flimsy panties still in his hands.

“It was a good idea….I gotta taste you babygirl. I need to taste my wife’s sweet little pussy. It looks so wet baby. You’re soaking for me.” Dan remarked dropping the panties to the floorboard before diving right back in. He didn’t hold back pressing his lips to your clit in a kiss before tracing the sensitive button with his tongue sucking and flicking it.

You whined Dan’s name spilling from your lips as a hand found itself against his head. You buried your fingers in his dark curls grasping them trying not to giggle as more birdseed fell from the wiry fro.

He was so good at this. You were still so stunned by how great he was at eating you out. No man had ever been able to get you off as quickly and as enthusiastically as him. 

You bucked against him as Dan’s tongue moved lower thrusting in and out of your heat a moan leaving his lips at the taste of you. You were so wet. You always got so wet for him.

He couldn’t remember if he’d ever managed to get someone so worked up so easily. You were so sensitive and he adored it.

Dan moved his lips back to your clit sucking at the over sensitive nub as two of his fingers slid into your heat. He pumped them slowly the action working a moan from your lips. “Oh, Danny…Fuck Danny baby.”

Dan groaned adding another finger his digits moving easily against your slick center. He crooked his fingers searching for the spot he knew would make you fall to pieces.

He stared up at you so entranced by the sight of you, your head fallen back, your eyes screwed shut, your lips parted, the white veil still clipped into your hair though it was clear that it was already struggling to stay in place as you writhed in your seat. You were his wife, all his.

Your grip on his curls tightened yanking his locks as he found your g-spot prodding it with those perfect long fingers of his.

He continued to eagerly suck at your clit as his fingers prodded you working steady moans from your lips.

Your orgasm hit you hard Dan’s name spilling from your lips as you rocked against him. Dan moaned at the sight his dress slacks so tight against his groin. He was so hard. He could already feel himself leaking pre-cum. The sight of you falling apart with his face buried against your pussy was almost too much.

Your pulls to his curls turned into soft strokes as you came down from your high Dan eagerly lapping up your release.

You moaned as he pulled back his face damp with you.

You yanked him up by his tie without any hesitation your lips locking over his ignoring the taste of yourself on his lips and tongue.

Dan fell down onto the seat beside you as you moved over him your hands quick to work down the zipper of his slacks.

Dan lifted his hips up obediently allowing you to push the pants and his boxers down to his ankles a chuckle leaving your lips. “Can’t show up to our reception with cum on your pants.”

Dan didn’t have much time to laugh at your somewhat crude comment as you moved over him taking his cock in hand. You traced the tip of him against your slit your wetness coating him with little effort.

Dan’s head fell back as you dropped down onto him enveloping his cock in your tight heat. You placed your hands at his shoulders his hands resting against your hips as he encouraged you to move.

You whimpered rocking up and down your voice a desperate whine. “Such a good boy. My husband. My Danny.”

Dan groaned struggling to keep his eyes open and on you as you grinded and rocked against him easily finding a perfect rhythm. He gasped as you spoke again knowing just how much he loved dirty talk. “Fuck, I love riding you baby. Such a big perfect dick.”

“Love you baby, Shit, I love you so fucking much.” Dan whined as he did his best to rock back against you. The low ceiling in the backseat definitely made things just the slightest bit awkward.

Backseat sex was always a complicated maneuver to pull off, but Dan loved it so much. He couldn’t help but to get off knowing that anyone who might see the car rocking would know just what was going on inside despite the tinted windows.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He was almost mesmerized by the sight of you rocking against him your wedding dress bunched up around your waist as you rode him. You looked so flawless; so angelic dressed in delicate white lace, your skin flushed pink, your full lips parted, your brow furrowed as you grinded against him.

You were his wife, the thought filled him with so much pride he thought he just might burst. 

He kept his hands locked on your hips his grip tight the silken skin under his hands 

“Love you.” You moaned Dan’s lips locking over yours as you continued to move against one another chasing that end.

You were shaking against Dan’s hold. You felt so full. You would never get over how full you felt with him buried so deep inside of you.

You knew you weren’t going to last long. The emotions of the day and the orgasm you’d just had were making you so raw and so sensitive.

You gripped onto Dan’s hair again tugging his curls a smile across your lips as the action worked a sharp hiss from him his movements speeding up his feet digging into the floorboard so he could jackhammer up into you.

He groaned almost ashamed to admit it. “Not gonna last long babygirl. I’m so close, so fucking close. Wanna make you cum baby. I wanna make my wife cum.”

You whimpered your fingers sliding down between your bodies finding your clit. You rubbed the swollen sensitive bundle in circular motions as you began to ride Dan a little rougher.

Dan’s grip on your hips tightened as he watched you bounce on him. He almost wished he’d thought to undress you so he could see your fingers working yourself, but the temptation to take you while you were still in your dress had been too much to resist.

He was fucking his wife and he wanted it to be clear.

Your end hit you hard your back arching your entire body going taunt as your center clinched down around Dan’s cock. You whined Dan’s name spilling from your lips you moving your fingers from your clit the sensation too much.

The feel of you so tight around him was all it took for Dan to meet his own end. He rocked a few more times his orgasm hitting hard as he spilled his release deep inside of you his moans muffled as he buried his face against the nape of your neck.

You collapsed against him not pulling off of him even as his cock began to soften. Dan stroked your back the lace underneath his fingers so delicate.

He managed to press a few kisses to your neck a chuckle leaving you both as he spoke. “See told you I wouldn’t let the birdseed distract me from sex.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You arrived to your reception late. You had managed to straighten up using the visor mirror to fix your makeup and for both Dan and you to fix your hair.

You prayed it wasn’t totally obvious just why you were late. Dan’s parents were quick to approach you a frown crossing Avi’s face as he spoke. “Daaaan. Are you two alright? We called your cell.”

Dan felt his cheeks flush as he forced himself to lie through his teeth. “Just a little car trouble Avi. Sorry I had my cell turned off.”

“Why didn’t you call for help? We could have come out and given you a ride here.” Avi asked thankfully totally oblivious to the truth.

Arin smirked quick to step forward sending Dan and you a knowing glance. “Don’t worry about it Mr. Avidan, It looks like Dan got a ride. I’m sure [Y/N] handled the right tools to get them both here.”

Dan sent Arin a death glare the man taking no notice of it as he spoke again. “It’s picture time guys. Hurry up so we can eat.”

Dan shook his head leading you off towards the photographer. You chuckled leaning close to him. “Remind me to kill Arin later.”

“I will, if I don’t beat you to it.” Dan remarked his hand sliding into his pocket checking to see if his cell phone was in fact turned off. The last thing he needed was it to make a sound and expose his lie.

He widened his eyes as he spotted something very lacy in his pocket; your garter.

Crap he was going to have to find a way to get that back on before it was time to take it off in front of everyone.

He shook the look of panic from his face as the photographer got to work. He had to wonder if the other garter you were wearing would be just as much fun to take off as the first one had been.


End file.
